Fearing a Mask
by SadStories
Summary: Link rides through the forest trying to get back home, but feels like he's being watched. Afterwards, he realizes that it's Oni Link. Oni Link wants Link for his body so he can wander freely, but Link can't stand the thought of it.Yaoi OnixLink
1. Fearing a Mask Part 1

Fearing A Mask

Oni Link and Link

This is not meant to be yaoi, but if you want to think of it as that, go ahead.

Link was riding Epona slowly through the dead woods. He was thinking back to how he had been through so much to save the land of Termina. How he had first fallen into the strange new land, how he had been cursed by Majora, how he was able to return to his normal form and travel the rest of Termina to save it from being crushed by the moon. He remembered it all very well. But the part of his whole adventure that stuck in his mind, was a part he would rather be able to forget. No matter what, he couldn't get rid of that memory... The memory of the Fierce Diety mask.

He didn't understand why he wanted to forget about it so much. It was the reason why he was able to defeat his final opponent with great ease. Was that why, perhaps? Was he afraid of himself while he was in that form? He just couldn't figure it out. He never did remember what happened to the mask after he fell unconcious when he killed Majora. He had just woken up right outside of Clock Town in his normal 12 year-old form. He had all of his other transformation masks. Just not that one.

He heard a small branch break. He stopped Epona immediatly. He looked all around him. He saw nothing. But he wasn't fooled easily. He dismonted Epona and gripped the hilt of his sword. He shouldn't have turned his back on her. For something scred her and she ran off.

"Epona!" Link yelled at her to stop as he ran after her. Soon, she was out of his sight. He fell to his knees, sweating and gasping for breath.

"What's wrong?" he heard a voice laugh, "Tired?"

He unsheathed his sword and spun around, but froze. The white eyes of the tall figure stared into his. It was the form he had taken when he wore the Fierce Diety mask.

"I-it...can't...." Link stuttered.

"Oh, but it is..." the figure laughed more, "What? Did you think I had died?"

"N-no..... I wasn't sure what had happened to you.... I mean-"

The figure pinned him down and put his nose against Link's,

"Now, since I helped you save that pathetic land, I have a favor to ask of you."

Link gulped. He had never wanted to see this form again,

"W-what would that be?"

The figure smirked,

"Put my mask on, so I can have an actual human body, and can roam free as I please."

Link's eyes widened. He screamed at the thought of it,

"NO!"

".......What do you mean 'no'? I helped you...... The least you can do, is give me something I want!"

"No! I won't do it!" Link kicked him in his stomach. When he lost his grip on him, Link got up and ran away as fast as he could.

When he couldn't run anymore, he looked behind him to make sure that he hadn't followed. He breathed deeply. However, he felt dead for just a moment as he felt a huge hand roughly grip his wrist. He was automatically thrown against a tree. Before he could react....the Fierce Diety's double-bladed sword was stabbed right through him and pinned him to the tree.

".......You stupid little brat......." the figure growled, "Everyone always calls you a 'hero'.......However....... in my eyes, you will NEVER be a hero!"

He turned around and slowly walked away to leave Link to there, alone.

Link felt horrible. As he realized how selfish he had been, it was already too late...... And his world went black........

THE END


	2. Fearing a Mask Part 2

Fearing a Mask

Part 2

Link's eyes fluttered. But he saw nothing but the pitch black forest. Something was wrong. He felt no pain...No pain at all...Had it all been a dream? He slowly sat up and let his eyes adjust to the dark. When he could see better he got up and tried to walk...But he felt off...He weakly called Epona but she didn't come. Was it real? No...He tried to assure himself. Otherwise he'd be pinned, dead to a tree. He tried to walk again. He paused at something...What was that in the distance...?He pondered on if he should go to it or not. He wondered if it was a bad idea. He started to walk towards that direction.

He froze. His eyes were as wide as could be. Pinned to the tree...was his body...He fell down to his knees. "But...but that would mean..." he stuttered to himself, "That I'm..."

"A ghost..." The dark voice, that he knew so well, interrupted. Link slowly turned his head and he was met with the face of the Fierce Deity. He gasped and fell backwards onto the ground. "Why are you afraid?" the white-haired god asked, "I can't kill you. You're already dead. However..." He kneeled down and put Link in a position that he couldn't move, "I can still touch you...Which means I can still hurt you." Link's eyes widened "Stop...You've already killed me...What more could you want!" He bluntly replied, "Why, to torture you of course." Link got an absolute look of fear on his face, "...W...what?..." "After all," he continued, "There's nothing else I can do in this world." he put his nose against Link's just as he did before, "I'm only a 'mask' remember?" His light gray eyes peered into Link's terrified blue ones, "I could have been more than that...But...No. You were too selfis-h..." Link's eyes widened more. Tears slowly trickled down the white haired boy's face, "I can't stand you! I want to see you miserable! I want to be the one to make you miserable!" He gripped Link's collar and pulled his head up to his, forcing their mouths to meet. Link's eyes turned to little blue dots and he couldn't pull away. When he finally did get his mouth free, it didn't do much good. He was pinned down by the large, strong arms that held him.

"To me, you're still solid." Oni said as he started to pull down the top part of Link's tunic. Link blushed bright red, "W-what are you doing!" "What does it look like?"replied the hard voice. Link was now putting up a big fight, "STOP! LET ME GO! **LET ME GO!**" The large hands gripped his shoulders roughly. "You have nowhere to run." he said. It wasn't long until Link felt his tongue on his chest. **"STOP IT!" **He could feel his tunic being pulled down lower and lower, and with it, the white-haired boy's tongue went lower. "The more you resist..." he said, "The lower I'll go."

Link looked away, tears pouring out of his eyes and his face completely red. "P-please...I-I'm sorry-" "It's too late for 'sorry'!" the hard voice snapped. Link was trembling. 'THINK!' he screamed in his head, 'THINK QUICKLY!' He felt the god's tongue getting lower. Then it dawned on him, 'That's it! If I'm a ghost...I hope this works..." In the current situation, it was hard for him to relax, but soon enough, he felt himself sinking down, into the ground. Oni's eyes widened and he tried to grab Link again, but his hands went right through him.

He glared coldly at him, "Just wait...I'll find you when you're too exhausted to fade away." With that, Link was gone. Oni stood up and looked at the motionless body of the same boy who had just escaped. He stared at it more and more. Then walked off into the darkness.

Link rose up out of the ground in a completely new section of the woods. He was rising up a bit too high. He wasn't very good at his ghost powers. Then suddenly, he stopped floating, "Crap!" He crashed down to the ground. He sat back up, groaning, "Oww..." He looked around him. "Hmm...I suppose for now, it's just better if I stay out of sight. He looked by the tree next to him. "Well, I guess it's time I put these climbing skills of mine to the test. And with that, up the tree he went.


End file.
